Botafogo, és herói em cada jogo
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: O que Shura, botafoguense rachado, está fazendo no meio da torcida do Flamengo, ainda mais com uma camisa rubro-negra? yaoi lemon Shura X Aioros


_Bom, era pra ser pro aniversário pro Aioros. Era. Eu não consegui acabar a tempo._

_Espero que gostem._

_**Botafogo, és herói em cada jogo**_

O que Shura, botafoguense rachado, está fazendo no meio da torcida do Flamengo, ainda mais com uma camisa rubro-negra?

Eu gostaria de dizer que não sei e pular direto pro lemon, mas, como Autora, é o meu dever revelar.

Se eu dissesse que tudo começou com uma aposta, não estarei mentindo propriamente.

-Shura..

-mm?

-Será que conseguimos fazer mil pontos no truco, ainda hoje, se começarmos agora?

Eram dez da manhã e os dois estavam largados sobre uma mesa de sinuca, exaustos.

-Sei lá.

-Quer tentar?

-Pode ser.

Máscara da Morte levantou-se preguiçosamente, pegou o baralho espanhol e começaram a jogar.

Nenhum problema. Ou melhor, nenhum problema até aí. O pior vem agora: era aniversário do Aioros, namorado do Shura.

Mas nenhum dos dois se lembrou disso.

Enquanto isso, os outros Cavaleiros presenteavam Sagitário com uma festa, mas não foi suficiente para levantar-lhe o astral.

-Ahh... Não encana, Aioros – disse Milo. – Acontece.

-É – resmungou Camus. – Com você acontece todos os anos.

-Pô, amor! Eu sempre te dou um baita presente.

-No dia seguinte ele vale muito menos.

-Ano que vem eu lembro no dia!

-E eu lembro que você prometeu isso ano passado – disse Kanon.

-Vocês se atêm muito a detalhes!- reclamou o Escorpião.

-É frustrante – disse baixinho, Sagitário. – Saga e Kanon têm sorte. Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e o mais velho entregou um embrulho ao Sagitariano:

-Presente meu e do Kanon.

Aioros abriu sem muita vontade. Um CD.

-Da minha banda preferida. Obrigado. Mas como vocês sabiam?

-Intuição, meu caro. Intuição.

Afrodite olhou o título do disco:

-Mmm. U2? Será que não é porque ele ouve isso no último volume?

-Eu até já decorei "Vertigo" – disse Mu.

-Você escuta?

-Lá da minha casa.

Todos: Oo

-Não fique assim, Aioros – disse Saga, paternal. – ainda são dezoito horas. Não é amanhã.

-É. Ainda dá tempo de uma surpresa especial... – falou Milo, malicioso.

-Você só pensa nisso, seu pervertido – Camus o repreendeu.

Shaka não comparecera, pois fora, no meio da semana, à Alemanha. Fazer o que, não interessa agora.

O fato é que Shura não se lembrou. Ficou jogando truco até as 5 da manhã. Placar final: 239 a 225 pro Máscara da Morte.

X-x-x

Meio dia da manhã seguinte:

-Até que enfim achei vocês, seus gambás!

Shura e o Cavaleiro de Câncer abriram os olhos devagar:

-Milo?

-Jogando truco até tarde, pelo jeito.

-Ah, é. Qual foi mesmo o placar final?

-Sei lá. Devo ter feito uns setecentos pontos.

-Eu fiz setecentos! – berrou Shura. – 749 e meio!

-Então eu fiz mil e quinhentos!

-Chega! – exclamou o escorpião. – Shura, você não se esqueceu de nada?

-Eu? Eu não.

-E você, Máscara da Morte?

-Que dia é hoje?

-Domingo.

-Não é hoje que o Shaka volta da Alemanha?

-Ele volta semana que vem.

-Merda!

-Tá bem apaixonado, hein? – provocou Capricórnio.

Câncer corou instantaneamente.

-Shura, seu estúpido – tornou Milo. – Ontem era aniversário do Aioros.

-Ani... Caralho! Porra, eu esqueci completamente. E agora?

-Sei lá.

O escorpiano sacudiu a cabeça:

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

-Mas eu nunca me esqueço. Culpa desse animal. Só porque ele tá sozinho, quer levar todo mundo pro buraco também.

-Eu tenho culpa que Atena não me deixou viajar com o Shaka?

-E ela tem culpa que você não sabe alemão?

-Milo, o que eu faço? – Capricórnio ignorou a discussão dos dois, já era rotina, e perguntou. Afinal, o Escorpião era PhD em foras.

-Sei lá. Prepara um troço bem especial, sei lá. Massagem, um puta presente, sei lá. Você conhece seu namorado, sabe do que ele gosta.

-Você falou três "sei lá" em quatro frases – o canceriano provocou.

-Porra, tô tentando ajudar o Shura!

Capricórnio permanecia pensativo.

-Vem, Shura, vamos – chamou o Escorpião. O outro o seguiu.

-Milo... – era o Máscara da Morte.

-Uhn?

-Quando é o aniversário do Shaka?

-Em setembro, acho. Já passou.

-Sei – permanecendo sério no mesmo lugar.

Voltaram às doze casas.

-Vai pra Casa de Sagitário, vai.

-E você, tá passando de Escorpião pra quê?

-Você sabe – e correu pra décima primeira casa.

Entrou em Sagitário.

- Aioros, 'cê tá aí? Amor?

O Cavaleiro não estava sozinho.

-Seu merda! – gritou uma voz familiar, antes de um puta barulhão cortar o silêncio.

Shura correu para ver o que era. Sagitário e Gêmeos estavam treinando. Ou melhor, Saga estava massacrando Aioros. Abriu a boca e pulou pro lado, antes que fosse atingido por um golpe de Gêmeos. Só então foi notado:

-Shura?! – exclamou o sagitariano.

O geminiano continuou impassível:

-O que faz aqui?

-Não lhe interessa. O que você faz aqui?

-Não lhe devo resposta. A casa não é sua – replicou o irmão do Kanon.

-Digo o mesmo.

- Shura – Aioros interrompeu – vá embora.

-O quê?!

-Vai embora!

-Mas eu sou seu namorado!

-Não é mais! Vai embora!

-Co... Como disse?

-Não é mais! Evapora!

Shura, tristonho, obedeceu. De longe, ouviu Aioros chorar. Mais tarde, foi conversar com o Cavaleiro de Câncer:

-... E foi isso que aconteceu.

-Puxa. Acha que ele está envolvido com o Saga?

- Difícil dizer. Saga e Kanon se adoram.

-Se fosse você, ia dar um gelo nele.

-Bebeu?! – exclamou Aldebaran, metendo-se na conversa.

-O que faz na minha casa?! Áries é pro outro lado!

-Nada, só ouvi vocês conversando e... Bom, não interessa. Vai lá, se ajoelha aos pés dele e pede perdão.

-Tem certeza?

-Com o Mu sempre funciona. E leve flores.

-Aioros não gosta de flores.

- O Mu gosta?

-É... Bem, ele é meio sensível, sabe... Mas vai fazer isso ou não, Shura?!

-Bom, eu... Alexandre, você faria?

-Nunca – convicto.

-Nem pro Shaka?

Câncer hesitou levemente e reafirmou:

-Nunca.

-Sei.

-E você, Aldebaran?

-Eu sempre faço.

-Como o Mu reage?

-Depende do motivo de eu pedir perdão. Se é uma coisa à toa, ele me abraça, diz "deixe disso, não foi nada". Se ele tem algum peso na consciência, começa a pedir perdão, chora. E conta tudo.

-E se é uma coisa particularmente grave, como esquecer o aniversário dele?

-Não sei, nunca me esqueci disso.

-Tá, se é um troço grave, o que ele faz?

-Depende muito do humor dele. Tem vezes que ele chora, grita comigo, me ignora, me xinga, ri de mim... Um tem cara de anjo, mas é um demoniozinho.

-Tô fudido – reclamou Shura.

-Vai fundo – Milo aparecia correndo. – Diz que vai fazer o que ele quiser. É um santo remédio.

-Mas vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências depois – avisou Máscara da Morte.

Dito e feito.

x-x-x-x

Shura tentou aproximar-se a semana toda, mas foi expulso, chutado, ignorado por Sagitário.

Graças à intervenção de Camus, conseguiu finalmente falar com Aioros.

-Me perdoe!

Silêncio.

-Me perdoe!

Silêncio.

-Aioros, eu te amo!

Silêncio.

-Aioros, eu faria qualquer coisa para você me perdoar!

-Qualquer coisa mesmo?

Oh, não. Mas tinha que ir até o fim:

-Qualquer coisa – confirmou.

-Quero que vá ao jogo do Flamengo comigo.

-Ahn?

-Que sente ao meu lado na torcida do Mengão.

-!!

-Que grite quando o rubro-negro fizer gol.

-!!!

-E use essa camisa.

-!!!!!

Era a camisa do Flamengo.

-E pague as entradas.

-Só?

-Tá. A que horas é o jogo?

-Às quinze pras dez, no Maraca, contra o Botafogo.

-O meu time!

-Não vai cumprir com a sua palavra?

-Claro!

-Te vejo às oito e meia!

-Até!

Saiu.

-E aí? – indagou Máscara da Morte.

-Quer que eu vá torcer pro Flamengo. Que berre quando fizerem gol.

-Ih, pode preparar a goela. A defesa do Botafogo é a pior do campeonato.

-Obrigado – cínico.

-De nada.

-Máscara da Morte....

-O quê?

-Eu sou botafogo.

-E daí?

-¬¬

-x-x-x-

Shura, teimoso como era, cumpriu fielmente com a palavra: às 8horas, 29 minutos e 59 segundos, pôs os pés na casa de Sagitário. Chamou às 08h30min. Ouviu Aioros gritar "já vou!" e aparecer 15 minutos e 10 segundos depois. Estava lindo, mesmo com aquela horrorosa camisa rubro-negra.

-Caiu superbem em você – disse o sagitariano, referindo-se à camisa do Flamengo. – Vamos?

Capricórnio concordou. Foram ao estádio em silêncio, Shura rezando pra que nenhum amigo o visse despido vestido daquele jeito.

Aparentemente funcionou.

-x-x-x-

Deu pra responder?

Bom, Shura ficou ali, viu – e "comemorou" – os dois primeiros gols do Flamengo antes dos quinze do primeiro tempo.

Aos vinte e dois minutos saiu o primeiro gol do Bota. Impossível descrever a felicidade de capricórnio.

Não resistiu quando veio o empate, aos trinta. Aos 35 o Fogão virou e ele praticamente se esgoelou. Começou a cantar junto à torcida do seu time, mas percebeu Aioros, emburrado, ao seu lado. Parou, sentou-se e o abraçou:

-Desculpe.

Sagitário aceitou o abraço e os cafunés.

O primeiro tempo acabou em três a dois.

-x-x-x-

No segundo tempo, aos doze, o Botafogo fez o quarto gol. Shura berrou, cantou, até tomar um beliscão na perna:

-Ai! Aioros, o que foi?

-Para de cantar, já tão olhando feio pra gente.

-São uns invejosos.

Quando saiu o quinto, que Shura começou a berrar, a torcida do Flamengo se irritou e partiram pra cima dele, que puxou Aioros, saiu correndo, fugiram do estádio.

Foram parar num beco nas proximidades do Maraca, arfantes pela correria.

-Ufa, que aventura.

-É, seu doido. Podia ter matado a gente.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio e Shura retomou a conversa depois:

-Desculpe. Se era ganhar o jogo que você queira, eu devia ter feito os gols, mesmo que...

-Shhh... – Interrompeu Aioros, pondo o indicador sobre os lábios do namorado. – Eu não queria isso. Eu só queria você.

-Sério?

O irmão do Aiolia bateu a cabeça afirmativamente. Foi beijado com carinho. Começou a acariciar os cabelos do outro, sentindo-o colar os corpos, as ereções despertando aos poucos, conforme o beijo evoluía, as mãos passeando, percorrendo caminhos já conhecidos, tão mais prazerosos agora, graças ao deleite da reconciliação.

Shura puxou o amante para o fundo do beco, deitou-o no chão, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

-Ah... Shu... Shura... Ah... Nã... Não devíamos fazer.... Isso.... Ah... Aqui...

-Por quê?

-Va... Vamos pro santuário...

-Aqui tá bom. Relaxa. São onze da noite. Não tem ninguém na rua.

Aioros gemeu quando os dedos do capricorniano tiraram-lhe a camisa e os lábios correram para o peito, chupando, mordendo, lambendo, apertava os mamilos do homem sobre si, para retribuir o prazer que sentia.

-Mmm, Aioros... Que calça justinha... Você fica uma delícia com ela.

Sagitário gemeu alto.

-Vai dar um pouco de trabalho pra tirar. Acho que não vou tirar... – Afastando-se um pouco. Foi segurado pelo braço e fitado por olhos predadores:

-Você não ousaria...

-Ousaria não. Vou ousar – e levantou-se mesmo.

Aioros jogou o parceiro no chão e se sentou sobre o baixo-ventre dele. O sexo duro tocou suas nádegas cobertas. Gemeu.

Tirou a camisa do capricorniano e começou a chupar-lhe o peito com pressa, abaixou as calças de Shura, tirou as próprias. Abocanhou o membro, lambeu, chupou, mordeu, deixou deslizar até a goela, soltou, acariciou, voltou a lamber, molhou bem.

Shura gritava desesperadamente, pronto pra gozar, mas foi impedido.

-Ai... oros...

Sagitário o olhava maliciosamente.

Shura gemeu quando sentiu a entradinha de Aioros na ponta de seu pênis. Sagitário gemeu alto ao se empurrar com tudo para baixo, fazendo o amante entrar por completo.

Capricórnio mordeu os lábios para não fazer o mesmo, mas não conteve um som extasiado quando o amante começou a mover-se sobre ele, soltando exclamações de dor e deleite.

O mais fiel dos Cavaleiros acompanhava os movimentos do amante, tocando-o bem fundo, fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer enlouquecidamente.

Aioros acelerou, gritando.

Shura parou de repente, saiu de dentro do amante. O irmão de Aiolia soltou um gemido de protesto. Odiava aquela sensação de vazio. Foi deitado no chão e estocado violentamente, sem parar.

Os gemidos escorriam pelos lábios entreabertos, o rosto vermelho foi atacado com beijos e aquelas mãos firmes começaram a acariciar-lhe o sexo da mesma maneira que o dono delas se enfiava dentro dele.

Só conseguiram gritar o nome do parceiro quando finalmente gozaram, quase ao mesmo tempo.

-Shura... – chamou Sagitário, aninhado entre os braços fortes, depois de muito tempo de beijos e carícias mudas.

-Que foi, amor?

-Estou ouvindo o hino do Botafogo aqui perto. Acho que o jogo já acabou.

Capricórnio olhou o relógio:

-Verdade. Temos que sair daqui antes que nos vejam.

-Mas eu não quero - falou Sagitário, manhoso.

-Vem, vamos continuar no Santuário – vestindo-se e ajudando o namorado a fazer o mesmo.

E aquilo era bem melhor que futebol.

-xx-x-x

_Eli - Pronto, a sua recompensa. Que tal, Shura?_

_Shura - Mentirosa! Isso aqui já tava pronto há tempos!_

_Eli – Não entregue o ouro assim, seu baka!_

_Shura – (faz careta)_

_Eli – Pessoal, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews que eu vou fazer um esforcinho para digitar as outras, viram? S2_

_#recompensa: pra quem não leu Beach Love, o Shura encontrou minha pastinha de fics e eu prometi (ou melhor, o Saga me fez prometer) uma recompensa pra ele._


End file.
